


The Moon Is Smiling

by Agent3Novi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, basicaly a big ol excuse to world build based on the manga's bonus story, cryptic naration, not in the slightest, story told through other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "On occasion rumors would bounce around the Milk Bar, the type of crazy only thought up when the night was long and the people were tipsy. The girl’s a spirit in mortal skin, they’d mutter, if you caught her out of the corner of your eye you’d see...The rumors for Maj’ were worse… orMajora, if you wanted to use its full name. A chaos spirit, a bad omen, they’d whisper, you can see its fangs, literal and metaphorical... Then they’d all laugh and have another round, and by morning all would remember that Dey and Maj’ were just two kids that ran around Clock Town playing their silly games and coming up with odd perspectives on old tales."---(or wherein the author really liked that one non-canon bonus story, sketched up a few designs, then months later actually wrote something out)
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Majora (Legend of Zelda), Fierce Deity & everyone else, Majora & everyone else
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Moon Is Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence and also I haven't played MM in forever so oop-
> 
> Dey and Maj' are (relatively) normal human kids. Dey uses she/they and Maj' uses it/its so you don't get confused.
> 
> Enjoy!

If someone were to ask about the mask-maker’s kid, everyone in Clock Town would say she’s nice. Always on the move, doing favors for people, exploring the hidden nooks and crannies of the town and field beyond, Dey was a good kid, almost to a fault. Her friend was nice too, in its own odd way. Maj’ was… mischievous, to put it lightly. Pulling pranks, scribbling where it shouldn’t be, doing some things that toed the line of sacrilege. Nothing it ever did ever hurt anyone, so the most it got was a scolding who’s lesson never stuck.

The Bombers enjoyed the two, though Maj’ only got to stay since it was a friend of Dey’s. If you were to ask them, they’d say that the duo always knew the best hiding spots in town. They’d talk about how Dey seemed to have a sixth-sense for when someone needed help. They’d tell about how Maj’ always seemed to have the best stories, even if most of them were downers (its protagonists got eaten by godly-beasts far too often, though that didn’t make the stories any less good). They’d excitedly talk about how Dey could tap a tune out of anything that would want to make you dance and dance until you dropped and how Maj’ could dance so wonderfully that it could make the moon forget how to fly.

The town guards would grumble a bit about Maj’s latest hijinks, but they too liked the duo. The two were always coming and going, sometimes for a quick trip to the Great Bay, other times to visit the old ladies in the Southern Swamp or their son. Often they’d leave and do little more than pray at the Moon Traveler’s statue outside the town walls. The two were inseparable and always made the day a little more exciting.

On occasion rumors would bounce around the Milk Bar, the type of crazy only thought up when the night was long and the people were tipsy. The girl’s a spirit in mortal skin, they’d mutter, if you caught her out of the corner of your eye you’d see. Eyes that glow a bright white, an air of knowledge of all the realms from Hyrule and back. The mysterious shield she always carries around and the silver feather in her hair? A scale from some great beast slain, and a sword hidden by magic, they’d insist. The rumors for Maj’ were worse… or  _ Majora _ , if you wanted to use its full name. A chaos spirit, a bad omen, they’d whisper, you can see its fangs, literal and metaphorical. It's always looking for its  _ true _ face, someone would add, looking for that lost mask, the one that grants wishes, the one that the Moon Traveler carved from the Great Beast’s own soul. Then they’d all laugh and have another round, and by morning all would remember that Dey and Maj’ were just two kids that ran around Clock Town playing their silly games and coming up with odd perspectives on old tales.

Sometimes, when the moon was full and no one was around to see, the two would sneak out and climb up the clock-tower. For a moment, the moon would shine, and the two gods would let themselves remember the past. 

“Do you want to go back?” The Fierce Deity would ask.

“Nah,” Majora would answer with a lopsided smile, “I like this second-chance, don’t you?”

And the moon would fall, the memories would slip away, and another day would begin in blissful ignorance of what came before.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Koume's and Kotake's son is the Terminan equivalent of Ganondorf who was apparently scrapped from the final game.  
> [King of the Fishing Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501271) by [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau) goes into a lot more depth about it (also it's just a really pecking good fic, okay?)
> 
> Note #2: Dey and Fierce Deity are both demifemales, but Dey prefers she/her while FD prefers they/them. (hoho look at me ranting about my lgbtq+ headcanons-)
> 
> Comments, concrit, and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
